1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document conveying apparatus in which an original document is subjected, for a copy operation thereof, to a light irradiation at a predetermined position while the original document is being conveyed through a constant path.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a document conveying apparatus of this kind, when the operator recognizes that a wrong document is inserted or a document sheet is inserted in an inclined state immediately after the insertion of the document, the operator attempts in an ordinary case to draw out the document from the apparatus and to stop the copy operation.
On the other hand, in a document conveying apparatus of this kind, a plurality of document detecting means disposed along a document conveying path are so configured to detect a paper jam condition based on a sequential operation thereof according to the conveyance of the document.
Consequently, when a document is inserted in the apparatus, the paper jam detecting function is automatically started and hence if the document is drawn out, the apparatus regards by itself that a paper jam has occurred. As a result, the operator must take a troublesome action to reset the paper jam detection in each such a situation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel document conveying apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a document conveying apparatus in a copying machine in which a document is subjected to a light irradiation at a predetermined position while the document is being conveyed through a constant path.